Bedingungslos, weil ich Dich liebe
by usakoqueen
Summary: Diese FF entstand aufgrund eines Mamoru & Usagi Schreibwettbewerbs. Eine kleiner Weihnachts- One-Shot


Bedingungslos...weil ich dich liebe

_Bedingungslos ...weil ich dich liebe._

_Bedingungslos...weil mein Herz dir gehört._

_Bedingungslos...weil du der bist, der du bist._

_Bedingungslos ...weil mein Herz nach dir weint, denn du bist nicht da, bist weit fort... ein Jahr oder noch mehr wird vergehen, ehe wir uns wieder sehen. Vielleicht Jahre der Einsamkeit. Deine Briefe werden alles sein, was du mir schenken wirst, schenken kannst. Ich werde auf dich warten, deiner Stimme lauschen, wenn du mich doch einmal anrufen solltest. Ich brenne, brenne nach dir, nach deiner Stimme, deinem Lachen, deiner Fröhlichkeit. Du bist gegangen, weil ich es so wollte und das ist gut so. Erfülle dir deinen Traum. Ich bleibe, wo ich bin und auch wenn ich weine, weine wegen dir, so bin ich dennoch glücklich, denn ich weiß du wirst zurückkommen. Du wirst zu mir kommen. Ich werde mich in Geduld üben und mit meinen Gedanken stets bei dir sein. Meine Gedanken sollen dich begleiten, dir Wärme und Kraft schenken, dir Mut geben, damit du alle Hürden überwinden kannst und irgendwann den Weg zu mir zurück finden wirst, damit wir dann gemeinsam Träumen können. Unseren Traum träumen können und ich weiß Du wirst es schaffen. Deine Entschlossenheit, Deine Kämpfernatur, Dein warmes Wesen wird dir den richtigen Weg weisen. Folge diesem Weg und Du wirst stets siegreich sein. Fliege Deinem Traum entgegen. Blicke nicht zurück. Schau nach vorne, denn dort liegt die Zukunft. Deine Zukunft. Erfülle mir meinen Traum. Bleibe der, der du bist und glaube daran, dass du es schaffen wirst. Ich werde dich aus der Ferne weiter so lieben wie bisher,_

Deine Usako

Lächelnd ließ Mamoru den Brief sinken und schaute aus dem Fenster. Das Taxi kam nur langsam voran. Seufzend packte Mamoru den Brief wieder in seine Tasche zurück und trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Knie.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen Mister?"

Überrascht blickte Mamoru zum Taxifahrer und lächelte.

„Ja."

„Hm...Sie scheinen es wohl eilig zu haben?"

„Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Mamoru freundlich. „Ich war nur einige Zeit nicht mehr hier."

Verstehend nickte der Taxifahrer und hielt erneut seinen Wagen an.

„Wissen Sie...ich mag diesen Stadtteil. Hier ändert sich nie etwas."

„Kann schon sein, obwohl ich mir schon wünschen würde, das der Schneepflug die Straßen frei geräumt hätte. Wir fahren nun schon seit gut zwei Stunden." Mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck starrte Mamoru nicht zum ersten Mal auf das Taxameter.

„Keine Chance", lachend fuhr der Fahrer wieder an. „Nicht so kurz vor Weihnachten und nicht in dieser Gegend. Sie sind wohl hier aufgewachsen, nicht wahr? Das sehe ich Ihnen an."

Verdutzt lehnte sich Mamoru nach hinten und zwang sich, nicht an die enorme Taxirechnung, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit am Ziel seiner Fahrt folgen würde, zu denken. Ja, er war hier aufgewachsen und nun war endlich wieder hier.

„Oh Gott, wie ich diese Kälte verabscheue." Mit klappernden Zähnen zog sich Usagi ihren Wintermantel fester um ihren Körper und stampfte durch den Schnee.

„Wie konntest du mich nur dazu überreden, Minako? Ich könnte jetzt zu Hause sein, bei einer schönen heißen Tasse Kakao und leckeren Plätzchen."

Lachend hakte sich Minako bei Usagi ein.

„Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du es insgeheim liebst. Du liebst doch das bunte Treiben vor den Festtagen. Du liebst den Zimtgeruch, die gute Laune, die überall zu finden ist. Die Musik, der Duft der Weihnachtsmärkte. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du bist seit Wochen so deprimiert? Ich dachte, wenn wir beide in die Stadt fahren und uns ins Getümmel stürzen und die letzten Weihnachsteinkäufe tätigen, dass es dich vielleicht aufheitern würde? Usagi? Was ist los? Nicht mal die Aussicht, deinem Mamoru ein schönes Geschenk zu besorgen konnte dich aus deinem Tief reißen?"

Zuckend, als Minako Mamorus Namen erwähnte, blieb Usagi kurz erstarrt stehen.

„Bitte lassen wir das. Mir geht es gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Murmelnd ging Usagi die Straße weiter entlang und ließ eine ziemlich verwirrte Minako zurück, die allerdings nicht lange zögerte und Usagi bald wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Mamoru ist also das Problem?", stellte Minako sachlich fest.

„Mamochan?", seufzend blieb Usagi erneut stehen und starrte Minako stur an. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du ihn erst einmal nicht erwähnen?"

„Was?", zugleich besorgt schrillten Minakos Alarmglocken. Wenn Usagi nicht einmal über Mamoru reden wollte, war garantiert etwas passiert.

„Usagi?", fragend musterte Minako sie nun und schnappte sich entschlossen ihre Hand und zog sie ins nächste Café hinein.

„Minako?", völlig überrascht strauchelte Usagi ihr hinterher und setzte sich zähneknirschend an einen Tisch. Na klasse, nun würde sie ausgequetscht werden. Das war das allerletzte was sie nun wollte.

Nachdem Minako etwas Weihnachtsgebäck und jeden Menge heiße Schokolade bestellt hatte, sah sie Usagi durchdringend an.

„Du leidest", stellte sie fest. „Du hast denselben Ausdruck in deinen Augen, wie letztes Jahr im Sommer!"

Erschrocken starrte Usagi Minako perplex an.

„Du spinnst ja!"

„Wirklich? Darf ich dich erinnern, wie traurig du warst, bevor du deinen spontanen Ausflug nach Amerika gemacht hast? Als du wieder kamst, warst du wie ausgewechselt. Deine Augen schimmerten geradezu vor Glück. Du warst so glücklich und nun? Deine Augen, sie sind stumpf, beinahe leer. Erkläre mir das? Sag bitte nicht, es ist alles in Ordnung. Das wäre gelogen und das weißt du auch ganz genau. Mamoru ist mal wieder Schuld an deiner Lage, habe ich nicht recht?"

„Hmpf."

„Wusste ich es doch! Wenn du so drauf bist, kann ich nur Recht haben."

„Ich sage nichts ohne meinen Anwalt!"

„Der sitzt vor dir", erwiderte Minako kess und zwinkerte Usagi grinsend zu, bevor sie wieder ernster wurde. Grübelnd musterte Minako Usagi. Ihre Augen waren so leer. Kein Friede war mehr in ihnen zu sehen. Mamoru dieser Trottel! Sie wusste zwar nicht was er angestellt hatte, aber sie sollte ihm allein dafür, dass er es fertig brachte sie so leiden zu lassen, eine gehörige Ohrfeige verpassen. Geschockt weiteten sich Minakos Augen.

„Er hat doch nicht etwa mit dir Schluss gemacht?" Finster ballte Minako ihre Hände zur Faust.

Überrascht lächelt Usagi. „Nein, ganz sicherlich nicht. Ich vermisse ihn nur so schrecklich. Er... er hatte überlegt eventuell über die Wintersemesterferien zu Besuch zu kommen. Ich hab mich doch so gefreut und nun… Ich hab eine Postkarte bekommen, nur eine Postkarte und in der Stand, das ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen sei."

„Ach Usa." Mitleidig schob ihr Minako die Plätzchen hin. „Etwas Schokolade? Schokolade macht glücklich?" Hilflos musste sie zusehen, wie ihre Freundin wegen Mamoru litt. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte sie, Mamoru einfach mal zu kontaktieren und es ihm zu schildern. Ihr sagte ja niemand etwas. Angeblich hatte Rei ja mit ihm telefoniert, doch anscheinend war nichts dabei heraus gekommen. Mamoru würde doch nie wollen, das Usagi so sehr unter der Trennung litt.

Resigniert schüttelte Usagi ihren Kopf.

„Ok, es ist wirklich ernst. Du verschmähst nie Kekse." Alarmiert betrachtete Minako ihre Freundin.

Traurig lächelte sie und stützte den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch ab. „Doch, es ist nur...sie erinnern mich an Mamoru. Letztes Jahr haben wir zusammen Plätzchen gebacken. Dieses Jahr können wir das nicht."

„Mhh? Und was hältst du davon, wenn er nicht zu dir kommen kann, das du denn einfach zu ihm fliegst?"

„Wie soll ich das bezahlen? Mein ganzes Geld ist für Weihnachtsgeschenke drauf gegangen!"

„Ach man...ja richtig...das kostet." Verflixt aber auch, sie mochte es nicht, wenn Usagi in dieser Stimmung war.

„Bitte doch ganz einfach Mamoru? Er hat doch genug Geld?"

„Minako, vergiss diesen Gedanken. Es soll dieses Jahr nicht sein und ich will nicht das Mamoru erfährt, wie traurig es mich macht. Er hat schon genug zu tun mit seinem Studium. Ich will ihm einfach nicht zur Last fallen!"

„Aber Usagi, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Mamoru sich freuen würde. Niemand ist gerne an Weihnachten alleine."

„Mamoru ist nicht alleine. Er hat so viele neue Freunde dort." Etwas wehmütig rührte sie mit dem Löffel in ihrem Kakao herum. Weihnachten war einfach doof ohne ihren Mamo-chan und wenn sie an Reis Weihnachtsparty dachte dann erst recht.

Seufzend starrte Mamoru in sein Portemonnaie.

"So unendlich leer." Dabei dachte er, dass sein Bargeld noch für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk reichen würde. Nun musste er wohl oder übel wieder zur Bank. Das war mit Abstand das teuerste Weihnachten in seinem Leben. Seine Glieder streckend schnappte er sich seine Reisetasche und erklomm die Stufen des Hikawa Tempels. Eisiger Wind durchfuhr sein schwarzes Haar als er die letzte Stufe erreichte. Neugierig sah er sich um. Hier hatte sich absolut nichts verändert.

„Ich glaub, mein Hamster pfeift."

Überrascht drehte sich Mamoru um die eigne Achse.

„Du bist spät dran. Ich habe dich viel früher erwartet."

„Rei", lächelnd ging Mamoru auf sie zu und umarmte sie voller Inbrunst. „Es ging leider nicht schneller. Dieser verdammte Verkehr."

„Ja, ich hab die Nachrichten gehört. Es kommt eben jedes Mal wieder vollkommen überraschend, dass es schneien könnte im Winter. Sie kommen mit dem Streuen nicht hinterher, wie jedes Jahr, aber nun komm erst einmal rein. Ich koch dir erstmal einen schönen Kaffee."

„Das klingt nach einem Plan nach meinem Geschmack."

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Ich kenn dich eben gut genug."

Lachend folgte Mamoru ihr hinein ins Warme. Die Fahrt war lang und er war ziemlich müde, aber die Aussicht auf einen herrlichen, japanischen Kaffee konnte er auf keinen Fall ausschlagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, nachdem Rei ihm erst einmal seine Unterkunft für die nächsten Zeit gezeigt hatte, bis er sich etwas frisch gemacht hatte und nun bei Rei auf einem riesigen, gemütlichen Kissen auf dem Boden saß und es sich nach langem wieder einmal so richtig schön gut gehen ließ mit Kuchen und Kaffee. Nach seiner ersten Tasse schenkte er sich sofort nach, bevor er sich nun endlich Rei widmete. „Läuft alles nach Plan?"

„Total", grinste Rei voller Übermut. „Sie wird umfallen. Ich glaube, so ahnungslos war sie noch nie."

„Hält Minako denn auch dicht?", das war seine größte Sorge gewesen. Minako, die absolut nichts für sich behalten konnte. Minako die größte Klatschbase Tokios.

„Minako tappt genau wie Usagi im Dunkeln Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass sie wirklich dicht halten würde? Nein, nein. Wir haben Minako nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten."

Ziemlich überrascht lachte Mamoru. Das war wieder so typisch die Mädchen. „Hoffentlich gibst kein böses Gewitter, falls sie es herausfindet."

„Oh das wird sie. Wir werden sie natürlich noch rechtzeitig einweihen, aber erst dann, wenn wir fertig sind. Sie ist übrigens gerade mit Usagi shoppen Wir wollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen, dass Usagi nicht plötzlich hier auftaucht und dich sieht."

„Und was habt ihr Minako erzählt?"

„Oh, eigentlich denkt sie, es wäre ihre eigene Idee. Makoto meinte, das Usagi mal eine Abwechslung bräuchte, da sie in letzter Zeit so abwesend wirkte und da platzte Minako gleich mit der Idee raus, sie zum Einkaufen zu entführen und einen richtigen Mädeltag zu veranstalten. Sie dachte zwar, wir kommen mit, aber wir hatten natürlich alle genau heute einen wichtigen Termin, den wir nicht aufschieben konnten."

„Natürlich", schmunzelte Mamoru. Lächelnd nippte er an seinem Kaffee. Er bereute seinen Entschluss, hergekommen zu sein nicht eine Sekunde. Es war ein Fehler, fort gegangen zu sein. Es war mehr als schändlich, nach seinem Versprechen, seine Usako niemals mehr alleine zu lassen. Er hatte sogar doppelt ein Versprechen gebrochen. Oft musste er an Seiyas Worte denken auf sie aufzupassen. Usagi ging es nie gut, wenn er nicht bei ihr war, das hatte er doch gewusst und dennoch hatte er sich von ihr überreden lassen zu gehen, seine Auslandssemester zu absolvieren. Oft fragte er sich, wieso er unbedingt soviel für sein Medizinstudium ackerte, wenn er doch genau wusste, er würde niemals in diesem Beruf arbeiten? Seine Bestimmung lag hier bei ihr, bei seiner Usagi. Seine Aufgabe war es, seine Prinzessin zu beschützen und dieser Aufgabe konnte er nicht nachgehen, wenn er mehrere tausend Meilen von ihr fort weilte. Und auch wenn es ihr Wunsch gewesen war, dass er ging, damit er nichts bereute, so wusste er doch, dass sein wahrer Traum hier bei ihr war. Sein Traum bei ihr zu sein und sie lieben zu können. Sie vor allem und jedem beschützen zu dürfen, damit sie endlich gemeinsam alt werden würden. Dass er nicht zu Besuch kommen würde an Weihnachten, war die Wahrheit gewesen, allerdings hatte er ihr dennoch eine klitzekleine Tatsache verschwiegen. Dass er dennoch in Japan weilen würde, weil er für immer nun nach Hause zurückgekommen war. Zurück nach Tokio, zurück in ihr Leben. Er hatte schon längere Zeit mit dieser Idee geliebäugelt. Er war in Amerika nicht glücklich. Klar es war eine einmalige Erfahrung. Ein fremdes Land, eine fremde Sprache, eine andere Kultur einfach kennen zu lernen, aber wenn er abends auf seiner Studentenbude war, zerriss es ihm das Herz so weit fort von ihr zu sein. Er vermisste ihre Stimme, ihre Schusseligkeit, ihren Liebreiz, ihre wunderschönen Träume, ihren Geruch und ihre Küsse. Er vermisste einfach alles an ihr. Als dann der Anruf kam, das Usagi todunglücklich hier weilte und oft weinte, nur weil er nicht so bei ihr sein konnte wie er eigentlich sollte, hatte es nur seinen Entschluss bekräftigt seine Zelte in Amerika abzubrechen und wieder heimzukehren. Leider hatte er das Problem, das er seine Wohnung bis zum Frühjahr noch vermietet hatte, bis Rei ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er solange bei ihr im Hikawa Tempel wohnen könnte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie ihn überredet, Usagi nichts von seinem Entschluss zu erzählen und ihr einfach somit ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest zu bereiten.

„Hast du ihn dabei?"

Aufgeschreckt aus seinen Gedanken tauchte Mamoru nach und nach wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und schaute fragend zu Rei.

„Was dabei?"

„Na, wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken? Was meine ich wohl? Den Ring natürlich. Ich will ihn sehen! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich die größte Verlobungsparty neben dem Weihnachtsstress auf der Welt plane, und nicht mal das Schmuckstück gesehen habe, womit Usagi mich in den nächsten Monaten jeden Tag nerven wird?" Lachend knuffte sie Mamoru in die Seite. „Du solltest dich schämen, ihn mir bis jetzt vorenthalten zu haben, du Casanova."

Vollkommen perplex musterte er Rei. „Ähm...also...ups, mein Fehler. Wie konnte ich nur so was nicht vorher bedacht haben, aber was bringt dich eigentlich auf den Gedanken, dass sie meinen Antrag annehmen wird?"

Voller Inbrunst biss Rei gerade in ihr Stück Kuchen hinein und hielt abrupt inne. Wild hustend klopfte sie sich auf die Brust. Knallrot vor Anstrengung angelaufen starrte sie Mamoru an, als ob er nicht ganz bei Trost war. „Na hör mal...wir reden hier schließlich von Usagi? Nicht in eintausend Jahren würde sie deinen Antrag ablehnen."

„Seufzend griff Mamoru in seine Innentasche und holte ein kleines Samtkästchen hervor und reichte es Rei. „Ich hoffe du hast recht." Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er mächtig Muffensausen. Was, wenn sie seinen Antrag nicht wollte, für zu früh hielt oder ihn schlicht und einfach nicht heiraten wollte? Als er entschloss wieder heim nach Japan zu kehren, wollte er endlich diesen Schritt wagen. Sie trug zwar bereits einen Ring von ihm an ihrem Finger, der sie als seine Freundin brandmarkte, der ihr zeigen sollte, wie ernst es ihm mit ihrer beider Beziehung war, aber dennoch wollte er es endlich offiziell machen und auch vor ihren Eltern. Diese Geheimniskrämerei mit ihrem Vater ging ihm ziemlich auf den Geist. Er wollte ein und aus im Hause Tsukino gehen. Er wollte seine Usagi in der Öffentlichkeit lieben ohne Angst haben zu müssen, verstohlene, tuschelnde Blicke fürchten zu müssen. Er wollte sie an seiner Seite haben und nicht sagen: „Das ist meine Freundin". Nein, er wollte endlich mehr. Er wollte endlich, dass sie seine Frau würde. Er wollte jedem zeigen, das sie vergeben und nicht mehr zu haben war, nicht mehr auf dem offenen Markt zur Verfügung stand.

„Oh Gott, du warst bei Tiffany's?"

Errötend nickte Mamoru.

„Ja, eine Sonderanfertigung!"

Voller Ehrfurcht betrachtete Rei, das Kästchen mit der Inschrift Tiffany's. „Wow, ich beneide Usagi. Wow!" Seufzend mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie das Kästchen. Tränen benetzten ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Gott Rei, er gefällt ihr nicht, oder?" Mamoru wurde ganz bang ums Herz. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Er würde sich blamieren. Er, Mamoru Chiba, normalerweise ein Charmeur, der nie aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, würde versagen, der einzigen Person auf der weiten Welt, die ihm Ruhe und Frieden gab seine Liebe zu zeigen, symbolisch darstellen zu lassen, sie glücklich zu machen. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?

„Oh Gott Mamoru", schniefte Rei und lächelte. „Usagi wird dir in die Arme sinken und dich besinnungslos küssen. Er ist einfach wundervoll. Du bist wundervoll. Usagi kann sich glücklich schätzen!"

Verwirrt hörte er Reis Stimme. Er hörte sie, aber begriff nicht so recht, was sie ihm damit mitteilen wollte. „Soll das heißen, sie...sie würde ihn mögen?"

„Oh Mamoru, wie kannst du daran nur zweifeln?" Immer noch gerührt voller Benommenheit gab Rei ihm die Samtschatulle zurück.

„Ich freu mich ja so für Euch, aber nun besprechen wir mal die Details. Ich nehme mal an, dass du nicht aus einer Torte springen wirst? Nein? Ok, dann hör mir gut zu!" Aufgeregt funkelte Rei ihn an, als sie ihn in ihren Plan einweihte. Usagi würde vor Glück bersten. Allerdings hoffte sie, dass ihre Freundin den Anstand besaß, ihre Liebe zu Mamoru ihnen nicht andauernd unter die Nase zu reiben. Usagi war ein Glückspilz. Das sie so einen wie Mamoru bekam. Sie sollte gut auf ihn acht geben und ihm immer zeigen, dass er mehr Wert war, als alle Männer auf der Erde zusammen. Sie hatte ihn vor etlicher Zeit frei gegeben für Usagi, für ihre ewigliche Liebe. Mamoru verdiente es glücklich zu sein. Usagi verdiente es glücklich zu sein. Ihre Liebe überdauerte die Zeiten und würde noch sein, solange der Silberkristall existierte, verbunden mit dem Goldkristall würde ihre beider Liebe im Glanz des Mondes leuchten und ihnen den Weg weisen, wohin er auch immer führen mochte.

Seufzend bediente Usagi sich am Buffet. So viele Leckereien. Was sollte sie nur zuerst essen? Oder sollte sie sich lieber an die Nachspeise ranmachen? Oder an das Gebäck? Wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung. Am besten fing sie von rechts an und arbeitete sich nach links vor.

„Hey Usagi, futtere nicht soviel, was würde sonst Mamoru sagen?"

Sich verschluckend drehte sich Usagi mit einem randvollen Kuchenteller zu Makoto um. „Phh, der ist eh nicht hier, also kann ich soviel essen bis ich platze. Wütend funkelte sie Makoto an. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Sie sollte froh sein, dass sie her gekommen war. Im Grunde hatte sie keine Lust gehabt. Feiern wollte sie dieses Jahr nicht, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie auch nicht, dass sich ihre Freunde wegen ihr Sorgen machten. Die hatten schon genügend Sorgen, auch ohne ihr Geheul anhören zu müssen. Sie wusste ja, dass sie keinen Grund hatte. Gut, Mamoru war nicht hier, aber er war in Amerika und büffelte und ackerte, weil sie es so gewollt hatte und was tat sie? Sie spielte den Trauerkloß, weil er sein Versprechen Weihnachten bei ihr zu sein, nicht halten konnte. Immerhin hatte er einen guten Grund! Und immerhin würden sie heute Abend miteinander telefonieren, als eine Art Wiedergutmachung. Alleine das hob ihre Laune ungemein. Grinsend stopfte sich Usagi ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund, dass größer zu sein schien als ihr Mund, während sie an Makoto vorbei zu dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum hinsah. „Ich bin schier überwältigt Mako." Seufzend musterte sie die bunten Kugeln, den Kunstschnee, der die Zweige dekorierte und die vielen Plätzchen, die zu ihr hin sahen und im Grunde doch nur gepflückt werden wollten, um in ihrem Magen zu landen. Es war so gemein, das Rei sie dieser Versuchung aussetzte, ausgerechnet heute, wo sie sich doch vorgenommen hatte nicht aufzufallen.

„Wieso wieder so betrübt? Also langsam mache ich mir Sorgen, Usa. In dem einen Moment könntest du die Welt umarmen und in dem nächsten Moment könntest du sie umbringen. Reis Fest ist doch grandios. Ich frag mich jedes Mal wie sie das alles organisiert bekommt. Sogar ein Life Orchester. Schau dir doch mal die Deko an, die kleinen Liebesengelchen mit den kleinen Herzen in der Mitte. Rei hat sogar ein Showprogramm, ein Weihnachtsstück wird aufgeführt."

„Ja ein Osterstück würde ja auch wenig Sinn machen, Mako!" Grinsend hielt Usagi ihrer Freundin ein Stück Kuchen hin.

„Ich bleibe aber nicht sonderlich lange, ich warte nur die Geschenke ab und dann geh ich nach Hause. Meine Familie erwartet mich", schwindelte sie ungeniert und wurde leicht rot. Ja ein Life Orchester und nachher würde das Tanzbein geschwungen werden und sie hatte niemanden. Sie würde sonst am Rande der Tanzbühne stehen müssen, wie viele andere auch, aber das wäre wirklich fies. Sie hatte doch schließlich einen Freund und nicht irgendeinen. Sie hatte den Besten und den Liebsten von allen und der schwang im Moment eher mit seinen Medizinbüchern das Tanzbein, als mit ihr. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie das Geld hätte und zu ihm könnte, aber nein, Amerika musste ja so teuer sein und zu allem übel viel zu weit weg. Ein Wochenendbesuch würde sich nicht einmal lohnen.

„Hey Usa, nun schau doch nicht so verdrießlich drein", freundlich aber bestimmend legte ihr Makoto ihren Arm tröstlich um die Schulter. „Ich bin sicher Mamoru würde wollen, das du dich amüsierst. Du hast dich heute so hübsch gemacht. Ich wette, Mamoru würde dich gern so sehen."

Eine unendliche Traurigkeit überkam sie. Bekümmert lächelte sie. Sie hatte sich hübsch machen müssen. Minako hatte dafür gesorgt. Minako hatte sie höchstpersönlich frisiert und ihre Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Nur wenige Haarsträhnen kringelten sich aus ihrer Frisur. Perlen zierten ihr Haar und ihre Mutter zwang sie dazu, ein Cocktailkleid zu tragen. Normalerweise hätte sie sich über das Kleid, das ihre Mutter ihr einfach so gekauft hatte, gefreut, aber für wen sollte sie sich denn hübsch machen? Mamoru konnte sie ja nicht einmal sehen. Seufzend stellte sie ihr Geschirr auf einen Abstelltisch hin. Wenigstens hatte sie ihr bordeauxfarbenes Kleid nicht mit Schokoladensauce voll geschmiert, oder zumindest noch nicht.

„Ich glaub, es geht los. Rei kommt auf die Bühne", flüsterte sie ablenkend. Sie wollte heute nicht auch noch andauernd von ihren Freundinnen daran erinnert werden, das Mamoru heute nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Was nützte es ihr denn, wenn sie heute schön war?

„Au ja Geschenkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", rief Minako enthusiastisch und zwinkerte beschwörend Ami und Makoto zu, ehe sie Usagi auf die Schulter klopfte. „Du hast es soooooooooo gut."

„Schtttttttttttttttttttt", gehetzt hielt Ami Minakos Mund zu. „Hehe, sie hat etwas zuviel von der Bowle getrunken und..."

Verdutzt musterte sie Ami. Sie wurde ja richtig rot? Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihre Freundinnen. Da war doch etwas im Busch? Na klar, wieso fiel ihr das denn erst jetzt auf?

„Hmmm..."

Nachdenklich verschränkte sie ihre Arme und mustert die Gäste die Rei eingeladen hatte. Woher kannte Rei nur alle? Gut da war ihre Person, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Motoki mit Reika, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Naru, Umino, Yuichiro, alles Leute die sie durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, aber da waren noch mindestens zehn andere Personen, die sie ,wie ihr jetzt erst auffiel, schon mal gesehen hatte. Nur wo? Verdammt und zugenäht, woher kannte sie diese anderen?

Sanfte Klänge erfüllten den Raum als Rei auf die Bühne schritt und ans Mikrofon trat.

„Halli...hallo...erst einmal ein herzliches Willkommen, bevor es aber wirklich los geht und das Buffet eröffnet wird, Usagi!", begann Rei denn doch mit einem seitlichen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihre Freundin, die wohl schon das halbe Essen weggefuttert hatte. "Möchte ich vorweg ein kleines Spiel mit Euch spielen. Wichteln ist eine Tradition, die es auf jeder Weihnachtsfeier gibt, aber ich...weiß wie gerne ihr Karaoke singt. Also, jeder, der mitmacht und etwas vorträgt und es zumindest passabel vorträgt bekommt ein Geschenk aus einem Sack, der dahinten schon bereit steht..."

Verdammt, jetzt hatte sie es. Das war Saori! Mamorus _Kommilitonin. Was tat die denn hier? Blass und ziemlich verwirrt besah sich Usagi einen nach dem anderen und bekam absolut nichts mit, was auf der Bühne vor sich ging. Sie musste einen besseren Überblick bekommen. Was taten Mamorus Studienkollegen hier auf Reis Weihnachtsfeier?_

Ihm war übel, so unendlich übel. Seufzend rieb er sich seinen Bauch. Vielleicht hätte er die eine Tafel Schokolade nicht verdrücken sollen, während er wartete. Leider wurde er immer schwach, besonders bei Zartbitter zur Weihnachtszeit. Schokolade, seine einzige Schwäche. Einige würden ihn wohl als Schokaholiker bezeichnen. Nervös wischte er sich seinen Mund mit einem sauberen Taschentuch ab. Er war so nervös und er musste die Tafel einfach essen, reine Nervennahrung.

Sorgsam ging die Tür auf und ein Rotschopf steckte ihren Kopf herein.

„Mamoru? Halt dich bereit. Sie singt gerade."

„Alles klar, Naru", erwiderte Mamoru heiser. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal schnell seine Worte, die er sagen wollte durch. Hoffentlich bekam er überhaupt etwas über seine Lippen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solche Ängste verspürt. Panisch starrte er zu der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür. Was würde ihm dieser Abend bringen? Liebe oder doch eher nur Verzweiflung? Konnte er doch nur so sicher sein, wie all die anderen. Er war leider alles andere als überzeugt, dass der Abend mit einem Happy End endete.

Wie war sie nur wieder in diese Situation geraten? Sie wollte doch nur eine bessere Aussicht genießen und nun musste sie eben ‚We wish you a merry Christmas' singen und das auch noch ganz alleine. Jetzt war sie zum ersten Mal froh, dass Mamoru sie nicht sehen konnte. Scham bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Aber anscheinend war sie gut genug gewesen und durfte sich eins der Geschenke nehmen. Neugierig griff sie in den Sack hinein und holte ein ziemlich robustes Päckchen heraus.

„Aufmachen...aufmachen", brüllte Minako über den Raum zu ihr rüber.

Grienend riss sie das Geschenkpapier auseinander und blinzelte. Ein Handy?

„Ähm nett, danke lieber guter Weihnachtsmann."

Lächelnd wollte sie gerade von der Haupttribüne runter als das Handy klingelte. Verwirrt machte sie den Karton auf. Sie hatte das Handy doch noch gar nicht aufgeladen oder eingestellt? Wie zum Geier...

„Wer schreibt mir denn eine SMS? Rei ist das dein Handy gewesen?" Es war kein neues Handy, wie ihr nun klar wurde.

„Meins", lachend beäugte Rei Usagis neues Handy. „Nein bestimmt nicht, vielleicht ist die Nachricht ja für dich bestimmt."

„Ja, vielleicht vom Weihnachtsmann", kicherte Minako.

„So ein Blödsinn, Morgen ist doch erst Heiligabend" erwiderte Usagi und öffnete die Nachricht.

„_Merry Christmas, Usako. __An Reis Weihnachtsbaum hängt mein Geschenk für dich! In liebe Dein Mamoru"_

„Ja aber", quietschend drückte sie Rei ihr neues Handy in die Hand. „Das war Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, hört ihr Mamo-chan", schrie sie voller Begeisterung, während sie in einem Affenzahn von der Bühne hechtete und mehr zum Weihnachtsbaum stolperte als hinlief.

„", strauchelnd schenkte sie einem dickeren Zweig eine Umarmung und blickte sich um. Sie bekam von ihrem Mamoru ein Geschenk. Das er an sie dachte wo er weit weg von ihr weilte. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper. Kurz hielt sie inne. Dieses Kribbeln bekam sie sonst nur wenn Mamoru in der Nähe war? Das konnte allerdings nicht sein. Amerika war nun wirklich nicht um die Ecke. „Wo denn, ich finde nichts?"

„Sieh mal nach oben Usagi", leise trat Ami neben ihr und zeigte mit dem Finger auf etwas.

„Ein Mistelzweig? Oh wie schön, schaut doch mal, er funkelt ganz golden." Vergeblich versuchte sie an ihn heranzukommen. Kurz hielt sie inne und schnupperte. Verstohlen schaute sie nach links und nach rechts, ehe sie blitzschnell sich einen verlorenen einzelnen Florentiner schnappte und in sich hinein stopfte.

„Mhhhhhhh!"

„Usagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, iss nicht meine Dekoration auf!" Streng stellte Rei eine Trittleiter neben ihr ab. „Nun hol dir dein Geschenk runter!"

„Knallrot, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, salutierte sie vor Rei und kletterte vorsichtig auf das Trittbrett. Beseelt nahm sie den Mistelzweig und schnupperte dran. „Oh, der ist ja aus Schokolade?" Verstohlen drehte sie ihren Kopf. Musste sie jetzt nicht jemanden küssen? Aber was hatte Mamoru denn damit bezweckt? Fragend besah sie sich den Mistelzweig. Moment mal, da klebte etwas dran? Blinzelnd biss sie in den Schoko-Mistelzweig und kaute, bis sie auf etwas hartes eindeutig nicht Schokoladenhaltiges biss. Verdutzt, zog sie an einem kleinen Metallbändchen, bis sie es aus ihrem Mund wieder heraus befördert hatte.

„Ein Schlüssel? Wieso schenkt Mamo-chan mir denn einen Schlüssel?"

„Usagi, was tun denn Schlüssel normalerweise?", versuchte ihr Makoto zu helfen.

„Mhhh...Schlüssel öffnen...Oh, Moment mal, da steht etwas drauf. Hat jemand mal ein Taschentuch oder so?" Aufgeregt beäugte Usagi ihr Fundstück.

„Klar doch, Kleine." Mit einem Lächeln reichte ihr Motoki ein Tuch, mit dem sie so gut es eben ging den Schlüssel säuberte.

„Folge dem Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen."

„Oh Gott", Minako hielt sich krampfhaft an Makoto fest. Sie würde sterben bis Usagi endlich einmal soweit war. „Das ist ja so ", quiekte sie Luft fächernd auf.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt aber nicht!" Hilflos sah Usagi in einen Haufen erwartungsvoller Gesichter. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das alle etwas wussten, was sie nicht wusste. Seufzend sah sie wieder auf den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand. Den Schlüssel konnte man nicht essen. Aber zu was war er dann gut?

Leise erklangen die Violinen im Hintergrund. Ein Chor fing langsam an zu summen. Überrascht hob Usagi ihren Kopf, als ihr Blick auf etwas fiel, direkt hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Eine Tür? Neugierig hangelte sich Usagi durch Zweige und Nadeln und sehr viele Kekse hindurch.

„Öffne mich", las Usagi laut die Aufschrift auf der Tür vor. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie hier tat, aber wenn die Tür der Meinung war geöffnet werden zu wollen, würde sie der Tür diesen Wunsch doch einfach erfüllen. Mit zittrigen Händen steckte sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss hinein und drehte ihn um.

„Der Schlüssel passt?"

Eins musste man lassen. Die Tür war gut versteckt gewesen. Neugierig stieß sie die Tür nach innen hin auf und erstarrte. Geblendet von hellen Kerzenlichtern, musste sie etwas blinzeln. Geschockt hielt Usagi sich am Türrahmen fest. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so viele golden bemalte Mistelzweige auf einmal gesehen, wo sie auch hinsah, Mistelzweige, Mistelzweige und...rote Rosen und in der Mitte ein kniender Mamoru. Moment mal ein kniender Mamoru? Da konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen? Mamoru war doch gar nicht hier? Blass starrte sie ihn einfach nur an."

„Usako", hörte sie ein heiseres raues flüstern. Tränen rannen ihren Wangen hinab. Das war seine Stimme. Die würde sie überall heraus hören können. „M.. Mamo-chan?" Die Knie wurden ihr weich, als sie auf ihn zustürmte und vor ihm auf die Knie fiel." Mamo-chan...oh Mamo-chan", schniefte sie und warf sich ihm kniend an die Brust, bedeckte ihn mit Küssen. „Du bist hier, du bist hier..."

Sein Herz raste, sein Herz stockte. Er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall seinen Text vergessen. Ihr Körper war so warm, so schön weich. Wie gerne würde er ihr Gesicht nun mit seinen Händen umschließen, ihre Lippen suchen und sie...nein, nein...das musste warten. Tief atmete Mamoru ihren Duft ein, wie sehr er sie doch vermisst hatte. In ihm kribbelte es, aber das war in ihrer Gegenwart ja nichts Neues für ihn. Seufzend ergriff er ihre Hände und lächelte. Er musste Ruhe ausstrahlen, nur das zählte. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall merken, wie nervös er im Inneren war. Mutig sah er sie an. Er musste das Publikum ausblenden. Nur sie war hier wichtig.

„Prinzessin!"

Ernst schaute er in ihre Augen. Augen die so unendlich tief waren, wie das Meer. Sanft führte er ihre linke Hand zu seinen Lippen hin und küsste sie zart, kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Vom ersten Moment, als Du in mein Leben tratest, hat Dir meine Aufmerksamkeit gehört. Mein Herz wusste längst, was mein Verstand erst später realisiert hatte. Durch dich erfuhr ich Nähe und Geborgenheit. Du zeigtest mir viele wunderbare und glückliche Momente und du warst da, als ich dich brauchte. Du hast mein Leben völlig verändert und wurdest ein wichtiger Teil davon. Und so wie du mein Leben mit Glück und Liebe erfüllt hast, möchte ich dich glücklich machen. Immer möchte ich für dich da sein, dir Wärme und Geborgenheit schenken. Ich möchte dir jeden Tag zeigen, dass du das wichtigste für mich bist. Mit dir, Usako, möchte ich gemeinsam in die Zukunft gehen. Du tratest in mein Leben, dann wurdest du Teil meines Lebens. Und nun weiß ich, das du mein Leben bist!" Zaghaft und zittrig lösten sich Mamorus Hände von den ihren und zogen eine schwarze mit samtbezogene Schatulle aus seinem ebenso schwarzen Jackett hervor. Mit geröteten Wangen öffnete er sie und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Darum frage ich Dich nun, möchtest du ,Prinzessin, der Stern meines Lebenslichts, meine Frau werden?"

Stumm, weinend starrte Usagi auf den Ring. War dies ein Traum? Würde sie gleich aufwachen, wie so oft?

„Mamo-chan?", schluchzend, zittrig streckte sie die Hand aus, berührte sein Gesicht, fühlte seine Haut an ihren Fingern. Zaghaft, aus Angst er würde gleich verschwinden, strich sie an seinen Schultern, seinen Armen und seinen Muskelsträngen, die sie unter dem Stoff seiner Kleidung deutlich spüren konnte entlang. Geschockt wich sie etwas zurück.

„Du bist echt? Wirklich echt!" Weinend sah sie auf den Ring. Er strahlte genauso golden wie dieser Raum.

„Aber das ist ja...ein Splitter deines Goldkristalls!" Nie würde sie an seiner Liebe zu ihr zweifeln. Wärme umspielte ihr innerstes.

„Ja...oh ja...", lachend fiel sie ihm in die Arme. „Ich will deine Frau werden! Ich will, will...will...für immer und drei Tage. Weinend und lachend zugleich presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, umspielte sanft mit ihrer Zunge die seine. Ihr Mamo-chan war endlich zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Weinend umklammerte sie ihn wie eine Ertrinkende. Sie würde ihn nie, nie wieder loslassen. Diesmal nicht mehr. Er gehörte ihr für immer.

Seufzend erwiderte Mamoru ihre Umarmung, ihre Zuneigung, ihren Kuss. Der Applaus ihrer Freunde, die sanften Klänge der Geigen im Hintergrund nahm er nicht richtig wahr. Für ihn zählte nur eines. Sie würde ihn heiraten. Ihn, der immer so alleine gewesen war. Endlich war er heimgekehrt zu seiner Liebsten. Stumm ran ihm eine Träne seine Wange herab, während er sich löste und ihr mit zittrigen Fingern den Ring an ihrer linken Hand aufsteckte. Verliebt musterte er sie, seine Usako, seine Welt. Sie beide gehörten zusammen verbunden durch ihre Herzen, verbunden durch ihrer beider Kristalle, verbunden durch ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Verbunden durch ihre Liebe, die auf ewig bestehen würde.


End file.
